solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Excerpt - A Brief History of the Divines - Droch-rùnach
Surviving excerpts from the tome ''A Brief History of the Divines'' written by an Unknown Scholar, found in ancient archives with only small portions still legible. This excerpt has been copied for sale throughout Aevonhold. ''“. . .the Deurlen people don’t call Droch-rùnach by his name for quite a fascinating reason, that is why this specific divine goes by many names such as: The Undivine, the Unspoken One, The Malicious, and many other various names depending on the region and clan. The fascinating reason for their refusal to say his name is to keep him away. Apparently Droch-rùnach is a very narcissistic divine, and even thinking his name would cause him to be attracted to you. The reason the Deurlen people wouldn’t want this is because Droch-rùnach is the ‘flipside’ of the proverbial Divine ‘coin’ in the Deurltyh faith. Droch-rùnach is everything the other divine’s are not. The “evil counterpart” so to speak. . . '' . . .According to ancient Deurlen mythos Droch-rùnach wasn’t always a divine being, he was formed later on due to neglect on the part of the Deurlen people. Droch-rùnach isn’t the most well known divine, and this has been done most definitely on purpose, as knowledge of him is what ‘attracts him’ to this world, so finding his history was painstaking work of mashing together various pieces of the main divine’s pasts as well as some filling in the blanks done by yours truly. . . . . .Droch-rùnach as I have interpreted was formed from the negative feelings of the Deurlen people built up over the centuries. Greed, gluttony, envy, lust, cruelty, cowardice, and all other emotions aimed negatively at their fellow kin overtime brewed these feelings into their daily lives. Believing there was no consequences for these actions as long as they remained hidden deep within themselves they continued on harboring these subconscious feelings, unknowingly seeding them into their prayers and offerings to the divines. . . . . .Éag sensed these growing shadows upon himself and the other divines and tore them from their deep roots and cast them out, however it was too late. The shadow gave itself form after being torn from its roots to become the earliest form of what is now known as Droch-rùnach. . . . . .so Éag with the help of the other Divines helped banish the shadow to the to the very edges of the world, cutting all ties with it and not allowing it to feed on their power any longer. The shadow, knowing it would cease to exist if it stayed in its current state shaped itself into what we know today as Droch-rùnach. . . . . .with the people of the Deurlyth faith now aware of Droch-rùnach and the undivine’s ways of swaying mortal hearts they take every precaution to be honest and true to themselves, not holding resentment towards others and holding honorable practices as to not feed Droch-rùnach, leading to the Deurlyth culture we know today. . ." Category:Library Category:Tomes & Texts